Vida Cotidiana
by MajinSerena
Summary: Serie de fanfics sobre la vida cotidiana de Bulma, Vegeta y su familia en donde se reflejan momentos de amor, familiares, crisis y de más. AVISO: Este fanfic se encuentra COMPLETO pero se subirán más historias pero ninguna está conectada.


Este es el primer fanfic de muchos y representa otra situación de la vida cotidiana de Bulma Briefs y tu familia. Este se sitúa luego de la batalla contra Majin Buu. Sin más preámbulos lean, disfruten y dejen reviews con sus críticas. 

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

Hoy es otro día normal, Vegeta estará todo el día encerrado en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks jugando con Goten en quién sabe dónde y mis padres en algún que otro viaje. En cuanto a mí… unas horas en mi laboratorio hasta que Vegeta me grite por no tener su comida a tiempo o que él comience una de nuestras peleas diarias. Hoy decido prepararme una taza de café y tomarme mi tiempo por lo que voy hacia la cocina a preparar el café y saco una bandeja con una taza y un plato para una tostada con mermelada junto al café que ya está preparado, por lo que me dispongo a servirlo en la taza y llevo la bandeja hacia el balcón que da vista a la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta se encuentra.

Mientras degusto mi café me pongo a pensar… '' ¿Qué pasaría si Trunks o Vegeta no están y dentro de la Corporación Cápsula me ocurre algo?'' Vegeta tiene razón… soy sólo una débil e inútil humana, pero conociéndolo tampoco esperaría que mi príncipe me rescate si me pasara algo. Dejo mi café a un lado de la mesa que hay en el balcón y decidida me digo para mí misma.

-Ya no seré más la frágil Bulma Briefs, a partir de hoy me dedicaré a entrenar para saber cuidarme a mí misma, ya no seré una molestia para los demás.

Me dirijo hacia mi armario para ponerme algo con lo que pueda entrenar cómodamente y bajo al subsuelo donde hay un gimnasio que utilizo para mantener mi hermosa figura. Comienzo trotando por todo el amplio espacio y luego con la elongación para poder comenzar con un saco de boxeo y así continúo pegándole al saco con diversos movimientos hasta que los gritos de mi príncipe me interrumpen, quejándose de que su almuerzo no está listo. Lo escucho bajar hacia donde estoy, calculo que adivinó mi ubicación porque sintió mi débil ki.

-Mujer, no tengo que por qué perder mi tiempo esperando a que te dignes a hacer la comida. Pierdo tiempo de mi entrenamiento con tus estupideces. – Dijo un Vegeta muy enojado.

-Si el príncipe tanto quiere comer que él mismo se prepare la comida, tengo otras cosas que hacer en vez de atenderte a ti y a tus caprichos. – Le contesto muy enojada, siempre es lo mismo, me trata como una cualquiera.

Él simplemente gruñó pero se percató de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me interrumpiera por lo que me dedica una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Esto es lo que estás haciendo, mujer? – Se ríe en mi cara.

-¿Acaso una débil humana no puede aprender a defenderse? ¿Qué haré cuando me suceda algo en las calles o aquí en mi propia casa? No es gracioso, Vegeta. –Digo con frustración, me propongo a hacer algo, a sacarle un peso de encima y se burla de mí.

-Mujer, ¿Por qué haces esto? –Me pregunta con curiosidad, no logra comprender.

-Algún día estaré en problemas y Trunks, Goku o Yamcha no estarán para salvar a la frágil humana. – Le confieso.

-¿El insecto? ¿Por qué él debería salvarte? Él no debería ni tocarte. – Me cuestiona como si estuviera ofendido.

-Será porque para el príncipe sería una molestia salvar a la humana que le dio un hogar, una preciada cámara de gravedad, comida, una familia y amor. – Le respondo tristemente y me volteo para no verlo a los ojos.

-Bulma… – Apoya su mano en mi espalda.

Me quedé atónita, ¿Acaso me llamó por mi nombre?

-El deber de protegerte es mío y no de Kakaroto ni del insecto. – Se pone serio, esta es una de esas cosas que me confesará pero que nunca volverá a decirme – Tú no necesitas esto – Señala toda la sala – Siempre estaré al pendiente de tu ki, tu débil pero único ki, a donde sea que estés. Al aceptarte como compañera, me comprometí a defender a mi familia, a proteger a mi frágil pero endemoniadamente bella humana. Bulma, entiende que entreno todo el día para poder cumplir con mi deber en esta familia.

Me quedo boquiabierta y me salen lágrimas de felicidad por mis ojos, me doy vuelta para besarlo y él me recibe a gusto. No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, que esas palabras hayan salido de su orgullosa boca. Nuestro beso continúa y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras para subir a la planta principal, pero no sin detenernos en las paredes profundizando nuestra pasión. Al llegar a la planta principal, me encamino dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras que dan a nuestra habitación, pero entre respiros él intenta decirme algo.

-Espera… – Intenta detener mis besos hasta que de mala gana lo dejo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto con confusión ¿Acaso había algo que lo hiciera oponerse al sexo?

Su expresión facial cambia y apartándose de mí y me dice…

-Ahora prepara de una buena vez la comida, mujer, que ya he perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. – Me exige seriamente.

Lo miro de mala manera. Maldito apetito Saiyajin pero luego cambio mi cara de enfado y pienso ''Bueno, será a la noche''. Le planto un último beso en los labios a mi príncipe y me dirijo a cocinar diversos platillos para que cada uno vuelva a lo habitual, él a entrenar y yo a mi laboratorio.

 **FIN.**


End file.
